A. SPECIFIC AIMS: NIH Phase II EARDA Award The aims of the NIH Phase II EARDA Award at Johnson C. Smith University (JCSU) are to: (1) institute strategic planning workshops to develop a department research focus and to stimulate research forums related to biomedical and behavioral science issues; (2) broaden the educational opportunities of faculty and students by conducting grantsmanship workshops to increase knowledge of NIH related agency research, grant opportunities and fundamentals for preparing research applications, scholarships fellowship and contracts; (3) enhance the research capabilities of faculty and students by providing small research grants to students and faculty to pilot a research study, collect or analyze data, purchase research instruments, chemicals, or travel to consortium institution or a regional conference; and (4) develop collaborative relationships with research intensive universities. The candidate for this award, Dr. Ruth Greene, has an impressive research background in behavioral science and health research and has a proven record and commitment to mentoring students, especially women, for research careers. In addition, she has held administrative positions that include Department Chair, Assistant Academi Dean, and Interim Vice President for Academic Affairs. She is a former Ford Foundation fellow at the Center for the Study of Aging and Human Development at Duke University Medical Center and served as a postdoctoral fellow working on the Survey of Black Americans at the Institute for Social Research at the University of Michigan. She has been a visiting Scientist at the University of Wollongong in Australia. The nominee has published in the area of health and black aging and has conducted research in cultural competence and drug use among adolescents. She received the UNCF Distinguished Scholar Award and Nations Bank Par Excellence Teaching Award. She has served on the predoctoral fellowship panels for the Ford Foundation and the National Science Foundation. She has served as Principal Investigator for NIH MBRS, American Psychological Association, NIH Forgarty MIRT Supplemental Grant. She has served as research advisor for MARC U STAR and Ronald E. McNair Research Programs.